<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>蓝风铃 by moonshiner_lzz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037756">蓝风铃</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonshiner_lzz/pseuds/moonshiner_lzz'>moonshiner_lzz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:39:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonshiner_lzz/pseuds/moonshiner_lzz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>婚后孕期<br/>男妈妈<br/>pwp</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Taeyong/Mark Lee, TAEMARK - Relationship, 李泰容/李马克</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>蓝风铃</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>李泰容这一路把车开得轮胎不着地，幸好没出什么意外，不然还不得引起新一轮争执。<br/>
心不在焉了一天，连室长都看出来他的反常，会议结束后特意叮嘱他今天不许加班，早点回家。<br/>
等红灯的时候李泰容松了松领带，广播里一男一女也不知聊到什么笑了好一阵，才想起本职似的播报xx大道堵塞严重的讯息。李泰容抬眼瞟了一眼路牌，青绿底被落晖染成浑浊的橙褐色，干脆调转方向从大学城那边走。<br/>
几乎是上下班两点一线的生活，很久没经过的路线，关于这条街道的以前的记忆，在看到几家陌生店面时变得鲜活。<br/>
本来他确实是在赶时间，但又觉得实在难得，于是又放慢车速，降下车窗寻找着，终于在家INS风咖啡店和紫菜包饭店间看到那个面包店，不知怎么他松了口气，把车靠在路边，进了店里。<br/>
他和李马克是在这里认识的，至少在他的印象中是这样。<br/>
上学时他在这里打工，临近大学，面包确实好吃，当然还有本人也心知肚明的第三个原因，这个店当时登上了学校论坛热帖，是许多女大学生甚至是情侣的约会地点。<br/>
把醉翁之意摆在明面上的人有很多，但完完全全摆在脸上，装进眼里的李马克还是第一个。<br/>
任谁被这样不加掩饰，充满好奇，纯粹得如小动物一样的眼神锁定，想不在意都难。<br/>
他每次都是一个人来，点了巧克力包，但配套的咖啡从来喝不完，好几次李泰容看到他为了压下吞咽面包带来的干涩感，而不得不喝上几口放了所有糖浆奶精的冰美式，整张小脸却还是皱成一团时，都忍不住低头笑到抖肩。<br/>
就在李马克在店里打工生间获得“巧可冰不”代号后（巧克力包，call；冰咖啡，no），李泰容终于端给他杯牛奶，而李马克抬眼看他的表情好像他是什么英雄救世主，拿的不是牛奶杯而是雷神锤。羞赧地说着谢谢将咖啡举给他时，李马克垂着眼，仿佛之前那么长时间堂堂正正盯着他看的“不是本人，与我无关”。<br/>
玻璃杯上黏着的水珠冰凉，却在两人指间沾染上温度。也许是对他也产生了好奇，也许是害怕小动物就这么被吓跑，李泰容竟问他，能不能等他下班。很久以后，每每半夜醒来，沉稳的呼吸和温度触手可及时，李泰容都在庆幸自己当时的果断。<br/>
刚出烤箱的巧克力面包香在车里弥漫，他有了底气，看着电梯跳动的数字心跳也逐渐加快。打开门时，暮色里的寂静确实让他呼吸一窒，但当他走过玄关，看到客厅靠阳台那侧的景象时，又获得了彻底的平静。<br/>
李马克偏倚在沙发上，陷进浅色长衫和毯子里，身边散了不少画册和信笺，蓓蕾般隆起的腹部正在他的手腕下平稳起伏着。<br/>
他走近了些，借着玄关的灯光看见几片莹白碎屑落在他的黑发间，大概潜过半敞的窗户偷渡来的花瓣，李泰容皱了皱眉，将外套脱去，在手上折了一道放在沙发上，小心不去踩到地毯上的纸张。也许是关窗的声响惊动了对方，轻念他名字的声音从背后传来。<br/>
李泰容回头望去，一双湿润懵懂的眼盯着他看，又看看他身后的天，像是在思考他为什么会在这时候出现。<br/>
他走过去将李马克微微有些卷曲的额发抚开，在他的额头上亲了一下。<br/>
“今天出门了。”本来是问句被他说得相当肯定，李马克的觉又醒了一分，避而不答是他的强项，伸长胳膊环上他的肩。李泰容只得任他撒娇，又小心不压到他肚子，脑袋埋进他颈窝，在睡着出了汗的耳后嗅着。<br/>
李马克被他的呼吸弄得有些痒，笑着蜷起腿，原来他穿的是件棉质长裙，从腿上滑下去，堆在腿根；他惊叫出声，李泰容问他怎么了，他又小声嘟囔说睡太久，腿麻了。<br/>
也不怪他大惊小怪，李泰容伸手下去捏他的小腿肚。也许怀孕让他好歹是累积了些脂肪，软肉捏在手里有些滑腻的触感，常年锻炼得来的肌肉在不发力时也温顺地蛰伏着，在他手里被攥成欲爆发的形状，松开，竟都能留下几道粉痕。<br/>
也不知道是被按得痛还是舒服，李马克攀着他的肩，对准他的耳朵哼哼，手也不闲着，捏他累了一天僵硬的肩颈。<br/>
“我去幼儿园了。”李马克这才开始坦白从宽，语速依旧慢吞吞的，好像还在梦里。“已经一个月没去过了，我都怕孩子们忘记我长什么样了。”<br/>
李泰容从他小腿捏到大腿。“去了感觉怎么样？”<br/>
“嘶……”李马克推他远了些，好看着他的眼睛。“很好。真的。乐乐还给我写了信。”<br/>
“其实是画了画啦。你还记得乐乐吧？”<br/>
“嗯。”上次去接李马克下班，那个抱着他大腿说长大要和老师结婚马克老师不要走的小孩，怎么会不记得。<br/>
“乐乐真的很乖，还帮我接热水喝……”<br/>
李泰容捕捉到他话里的蛛丝马迹。<br/>
“肚子又痛了？”<br/>
李马克睁圆了眼睛看他，把嘴抿了起来。他只好认命叹口气，摸着他的头发，“让你辛苦了。”<br/>
听到这话，李马克紧绷的身体才又重新放松。<br/>
早上那个谈不上是争吵的争吵不外乎就是这个事，自从李马克上次肚子痛后李泰容就紧张得不行，在家就非要让他时刻出现在自己视线范围内才能安心，而李马克作为新手，无知者无畏，乐天得不行，觉得李泰容实在是小题大做；说到最后，李泰容早饭也没吃完便离了桌，开出几个街区又想起来今天竟然没给他临别吻。<br/>
从他们同居开始这个习惯一直延续至今，两人说好的，出差分别两地都会短暂视频一下，今天突然少了这个步骤，就好像出门没穿鞋一样不自在。<br/>
出门前李马克的表情在眼前挥之不去，要哭似的；前两天他甚至因为把鞋子左右穿反就哭了，今天也不知怎么把话说重了些，指不定他会怎么哭呢。<br/>
想到这，李泰容俯下身去亲他的眼睛，想检查一下他哭是没哭过；条件反射下李马克闭了眼，那里倒是干燥，还温热，睫毛在他唇下颤动，像活物，马上就要振翅而飞。<br/>
李马克不是个轻易服从的人，但他的腿却带着服软意味，讨好一样轻易打开了，光洁的膝盖和大腿内侧抵着他的腰。<br/>
他悄声告诉李泰容早就知道的话：他喜欢，不辛苦，即使辛苦，他也想要这份辛苦。两瓣干涸的唇追上来亲吻他的喉结，下巴，酥痒的感觉和他沙哑的声音一样，往人骨头里钻。<br/>
李泰容摸到他的腿间，裹着腹部的内裤也是透气轻柔的材质，此时已经吸了不少水分，手指隔着衣料抚过也能感到底下热情地张开了。<br/>
他有点意外地挑起眉，李马克像做了错事一样垂着眼，难堪得不行。<br/>
“什么时候开始湿的？”浑身的血液往下面涌去，李泰容强作镇定帮他把内裤脱下，上面堆了滩亮晶晶的透明液体。<br/>
“别看了……快扔掉！”李马克张开手，遮的却是自己的眼。李泰容止不住笑意，顺他的意丢掉手里的衣物，手指却毫无征兆地戳了进去。<br/>
“啊！”那湿热的小穴已积攒了不少水，被他稍微搅动，便挤出不少响亮的水声。明明他自己也早已经硬到发痛，还是想逼着李马克给他答疑解惑。<br/>
李泰容的手钻进裙底，刻意不去碰他前面，一路往上摸去，轻柔摩挲过他光滑滚圆的肚皮，又伸到他背后，解开他的内衣扣。他的乳房发育得并不明显，但鉴于开始泌乳了，穿上内衣还是更方便些，尽管这个方便在此时会成为不便。终于把李马克身上的枷锁全部解除，李泰容用给他按摩腿的手法按摩他的乳房，不知是不是错觉，那里好像比起上一次摸时，变得要更大了一些。<br/>
“告诉我好不好，马克是从什么时候开始湿的？”他加了根手指进去，温柔地诱导着，而对方忙着哼哼唧唧，也不知道听没听进去，笨拙地晃着腰，用他的手指操着自己。<br/>
就在李泰容以为自己要听不到他的回答时，李马克像是终于受不了了，抓住他的胳膊开了口。<br/>
“在……在你捏我腿的时候……”<br/>
被他半阖起眼蹙着眉看，确实是很能勾起男人的施虐心，李泰容居高临下地欣赏他服软的表情，抽出手指，把沾上的骚水尽数抹在他丰润的大腿肉上。<br/>
不像刚刚插手指进去那样，李泰容进去得很小心，慢到能感觉到穴肉一点点被打开，让他想起他们第一次做爱。担心李马克的身体，也担心孩子，他们的确是有一段时间没有做过了，不管是时间还是地方，今天都显得有些突如其来，好像他们还是年轻气盛的大学生，动物般随时随地地发情。<br/>
李泰容忍着没有全捅进去，只插进去多半，也控制着力度轻柔地操他，尽管如此，李马克还是爽到脚趾都蜷缩起来，仰起脖子直勾勾地看他，满脸潮红地叫床，表情几乎可以算得上痴迷。<br/>
怀孕好像让他变得更敏感了，特别是以前很不愿让李泰容碰的乳尖，现在只是被指腹来回揉搓了几下便也能产生快感，饱满挺立起来，这么下去恐怕只是欺负这里也能让他高潮。<br/>
“这么舒服吗？”李泰容被夹得倒吸几口冷气，几次差点就要射到里面，李马克没听见似的，嘴里说着“太深了，要操到孩子了”之类的胡话，眼睛都聚不了焦。他两手捧在肚子上，嘴圆圆地张着，鲜红的舌尖在几粒圆润的小糯米牙后翻动，引着李泰容想起急着赶回家的初衷。李泰容想去拉他起来，这个体位会压着肚子，亲不了他，没想到一俯下身，李马克就尖叫着前面下面一起高潮了。热液浇了下来，温泉似的紧紧裹着他，抵不过穴肉阵阵痉挛，李泰容没插几下又有了射精冲动，刚想退出去，却被李马克的手臂缠住，不让他走，最后只好全部都射了进去。<br/>
等高潮余韵过了，李泰容拉他起来，翻过身改成面对面坐在他腿上的姿势。还没完全软下来的阴茎在里面搅了几搅，精液混着高潮的爱液流了不少出来。他的这套西装裤得有一阵穿不了了。<br/>
“干什么呀……”<br/>
李马克使不上力，手撑在他身上，腿也直打颤，没办法，又吃进去好深。<br/>
“补上早上的份，”李泰容有点不好意思，“一整天都在想这个事，都没办法好好工作了。”<br/>
“……我也是，”李马克沉默了一会儿，从鼻子里挤出断断续续的声音，好像受了天大的委屈，又莫名加上一句，也不知是对他说，还是对自己说的。“得说话算话啊。”<br/>
李马克的嘴唇和他下面一样热，一样软，口感像李泰容喜欢的一种包裹着糯米皮的冰淇淋，尝起来却是带了点咸味。他终究还是哭了。</p><p>“你怎么……闻起来像巧克力……”<br/>
被亲了又亲，李马克找回话语权说的第一句话却让他哭笑不得。<br/>
“反正面包早就冷了，我们再做一次，然后给你做好吃的好不好？”<br/>
“说什么呢……”没等李马克发表意见，便被李泰容埋在胸前，啃咬不知何时开始渗出汁液的乳肉，这下他又除了呻吟喘息再说不出别的了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>